For the Love of Her Child
by Bluujai
Summary: Mukuro thought it was impossible, Yukina believed, and Hiei didn't know a thing. ONE SHOT MukuroXHiei
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoa I must be butter cuz I'm on a ROLL! haha corny joke but anyways I really didn't plan on wrighting another story so soon this one just kind of came to me. This is a sequel to my previous fic but they can be read seperatly too... Anyways please R/R!, No copywrite intended**

For the Love of Her Child:

"You're pregnant?"

Hiei had walked into Mukuro's bathroom; she was leaning over the toilet gasping for breath, wiping away the vomit on her cheek.

"Yes," Mukuro replied in a shaky voice. She was to weak to make up an excuse and was still breathing hard when another round of nausea swept over her causing her to go back to the toilet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hiei asked, his voice was a monotone. _He must be in shock _Mukuro thought, _or maybe he just doesn't care. _She didn't have time to answer before his next question.

"How did you even find out?"

…

"Mukuro it's time to wake up," Hiei shook her awake one morning, "Come on Yukina's waiting for us, we've got to get going."

Mukuro groaned and rolled over, ignoring him. She usually was awake by now, especially on days when they were going to go to the Human World, but she just didn't feel like much today. She pretended to be asleep while Hiei kept trying to get her up.

"Mukuro you don't want to disappoint Yukina now do you?" she opened her good eye just a little just enough to look at him, "She wanted for you two to spend some _girl time _together this time." Hiei knew Mukuro wasn't much for the girly things but he knew that Mukuro and Yukina had become somewhat close as time went by.

"That's fine," Hiei said as he started to slowly turn and walk towards the door, "I'll just tell her that you were too busy to come and see her."

"Ok I'm up!" Mukuro snapped, jerking out of bed, stomping towards Hieis direction.

"There now that wasn't too hard now was it?" Hiei smirked following her brisk pace out the door.

"Well you're just in a happy mood today aren't you?" Hiei sarcastically asked her, but she just kept her pace walking.

It wasn't long before Hiei and Mukuro had become a mated pair, though no one was surprised by it. When they told the others they were just met with replies of _oh really that's cool, _or _I thought you already were. _This was all except for Hieis loving twin sister Yukina who almost leapt for joy at the news.

They arrived at their expected time and as always when they went through the gate Yukina would run to meet them. She jumped for Hiei first, giving him a welcome hug, and then went for Mukuro. Mukuro hugged her back, but it was a bit off. Yukina didn't notice though at the excitement of having them here.

She led them inside where Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were all at. _They really do need to get lives, _Hiei thought but kept it to himself. They sat down and everyone was soon engrossed with small talk while Yukina went to make something for them all to eat.

During dinner, Hiei noticed Mukuro's appetite was a bit off. She never really ate much at meals, but tonight she ate as much as any normal person would. The change was too small to be noticed by anyone but Hiei and he just figured that the trip must have left her more hungry than usual. When he noticed his sister looking at him worriedly, that something might be wrong, he stopped pondering Mukuro's strange change and shrugged it off until later. When super ended, Mukuro stood, causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm going to bed now," She walked away quietly to her room, the others watching her go.

"Is something wrong with her Hiei?" Yukina asked him worriedly once she had disappeared

"No she's probably just tired from the trip," Hiei assured, not wanting to upset her.

"She'll be ok won't she?" Yukina asked

"She'll be fine, don't worry," Hiei said to her composed, "Mukuro is strong, she probably just isn't feeling well today and is tired. She probably just needs some rest for now.

"You haven't been keeping her up too late now have you Hiei?" Yusuke provoked

"Yeah maybe that's why she's been so tired lately!" Kuwabara added in

Even Kurama chuckled at the pairs jokes

"Don't be disgusting," Hiei answered annoyed by the comments the two made.

Even though his words were reassuring, Yukina couldn't help but notice how Hieis eyes would flicker now and then to Mukuro's room.

Mukuro had been asleep in her room for quite some time when Yukina walked in, bringing her some tea that she made hoping it would help her feel better. When Yukina opened the door, she was suprised to see that Mukuro was not in the bed.

"Mukuro?" Yukina called to no answer.

"I'm coming in Mukuro," Yukina called just to be safe as she shut the door behind her. Yukina looked around for any sign of her until an unsettling noise startled her. It was coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone chocking, it sounded like Mukuro.

Yukina burst open the door, "Mukuro!" she gasped in shock at the sight of Mukuro leaning face first into the toilet vomiting. She ran over to her and lifted some of her hair out of the way, revealing her scars. Mukuro didn't snatch away at the revealing of them as she would to probably anyone else, Yukina was _family_, and could be comfortable around her. Mukuro's vomiting came to an end and she rested her forehead against the toilet seat.

"Are you alright now?" Yukina asked her

"I'm fine, I just felt nauseous for a moment," she said eyes closed

"Maybe you and Hiei are going to be parents soon!" Yukina concluded happily after a moment of pondering.

"No," Mukuro bluntly said, "It's impossible for me to have children."

Yukina's face fell a little bit at the revelation, "But you're showing all of the signs!" she almost whined.

"It's probably just a disease or something,"

"Well it couldn't hurt to get a test just to be sure!" Mukuro turned her head towards her, about to reject the idea but the look in her sister-in-laws face changed her mind.

"Alright fine," She groaned closing her eyes again.

The next day Yukina led Mukuro into a small drug store purchasing a box of pregnancy tests. They had told the boys that they were going shopping and what not while they went out somewhere too. Mukuro couldn't exactly recall where they boys said they were going because of the pounding headache she had.

They went back home to an empty house, which was perfect as it would look a little suspicious of one of them saw the two of them going into the bathroom together, especially if Hiei was the one to catch them.

They went to the bathroom and sat in silence as they waited for the results. Mukuro wasn't nervous about the test at all really. She was just doing this to humor Yukina. She knew that she couldn't have children, another scar from her father, and she knew the outcome of the test.

She closed her eyes leaning against the wall. She heard Yukina walking to the counter assuming that the test had reached its conclusion.

"I was right Mukuro! You're pregnant!" Yukina squealed in delight.

Mukuro's eyes snapped open. She thought that Yukina had been joking with her at first, but one look at her and she knew that Yukina was very serious. Yukina's happiness was soon ended when Mukuro finally regained the ability to speak.

"No," she whispered at first, "No! No, NO!" Yukina looked down at her shocked

"That's impossible," She yelled, "I CANT have children, I'm not ABLE to!" Mukuro had begun to sob, startling Yukina

Yukina kneeled down to where she was eye level with her

"Maybe," Yukina started, "Maybe the baby is a miracle"

Mukuro stopped crying, and stared at her. Yukina pulled Mukuro to her chest like a small child, even though she was much bigger than her and let her sob unto her shoulder. Neither one said anything, they were both too lost in their own thoughts.

_What is this? _Mukuro thought, holding her stomach, _how do I feel about this. Am I saddened by this? No… not sad. How should I feel about this? Happy? I don't feel that either. _

"Yukina?" Mukuro had composed herself enough to talk by now

"Hm?" Yukina answered, acknowledging she was listening

"Don't tell anyone about this yet. Especially not him." Yukina nodded understanding, "I'll tell him when we return home…"

_Maybe for now I guess… It's best not to feel anything._

…

"That still doesn't answer my question," Hiei said, she looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You've known you were pregnant for weeks now and you haven't even bothered mentioning it to me!" Hieis had gone from a monotone, to one of almost anger. "Why didn't you want me to find out? Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? Do you not love me?"

When Hiei said that, Mukuro shattered. It's not like they went around saying 'I love you' all of the time. They hardly ever said it. But they both knew that deep down they cared for one another more than anyone else could ever understand. She had been repressing feelings for weeks now, but after Hiei questioned her love it all came pouring out.

"It's because I'm afraid!" Mukuro yelled, falling to her knees but she couldn't hit the floor before Hiei caught her and held her to him. They sat like that, him holding her sobbing onto his shoulder, clinging to him. Moments like this were rare; they weren't ones to show their affection often, only certain times would they say something much less do something about it.

"I love you," she whispered, "I love you, I really do, I love you" she whispered over and over again.

"I know I'm sorry I said that," Hiei hushed her.

"I'm afraid Hiei," She said into his shoulder, her voice breaking on a sob, "I'm afraid to be a mother. I am… _happy _to have _your _child Hiei, but am _I _capable of being a parent? I don't know how to raise a child! What if I'm an even worse parent than my father! What if it grows up to be a monster? What if the baby doesn't like me and wants another mother. What if it hates me?"

They sat in silence for the longest time. Hiei thinking, Mukuro crying.

"The child will _love _you," He said finally said, her head shot up and looked him straight in the eye, "It wouldn't _dare _wish for another mother," He held her hands in his, "The child will grow up loved and perfect." He kissed her hands, "And do you know why?"

She shook her head slowly, tears streaming down her face.

"Because we will raise it _together."_

…

"Mommy Daddy hurry up!"

Mukuro and Hiei walked hand in hand watching their young daughter run ahead of them. She had Hieis eyes and Mukuros hair and was truly the most beautiful child they had ever seen. Her birth was a miracle and she was truly a blessing to them both.

"Emiko slow down!" Mukuro called after her, "Auntie Yukina still be there!"

Emiko turned around and danced her way back to her mother and father jumping into Hieis free arm.

"Daddy, Auntie Yukina said we'd go to the beach today!" She told him this like it held the fate of the universe, "Tell Mommy we need to hurry!"

Hiei chuckled softly at this, but he didn't need to rush Mukuro for they had already reached the entrance. When Emiko caught sight of Yukina she leapt from her father's arms and ran as fast as she could for her.

"Auntie Yukina!" Emiko squealed in delight as she jumped into Yukina's arms, immediately babbling about everything Yukina had missed while they were apart.

"You sound like you've been having a wonderful time! Isn't it so nice to have a mommy and daddy like yours?" Yukina asked when Emiko stopped for air.

Emiko looked back at her parents and smiled

"Yes!"

**Well there you have it... I know that this is probably loaded with errors and junk but the more edited version sadly got deleted :'( I hope you like it still though... I remember reading somewhere that Emiko meanse blessed child and I believe thats a suitable name for Mukuro and Hieis daughter. I don't know why I write Yukina into my HieixMukuro fics but I think she was needed for this story... I might put up another story with ONLY Hiei and Mukuro later... Anyways tell me what you thought about it! Like it? Hate it? Got any ideas for another story? If anyone actually reads this PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories and reviewed them! I try to comment back to everyone who has reviewed them, but just in case THANK YOU 3 3 3! **

**Much love: **

**Bluujai XD**


End file.
